


Odwiedziny w bazie Starkiller

by ArtificialHuman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bill ma przypał, Crossover, F/M, Fleur też, Fred Lives, Kylo jest w szoku, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Rodzinka odwiedza generała
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialHuman/pseuds/ArtificialHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo i Hux rozkoszują się porankiem, gdy nagle Ren wyczuwa zakłócenie Mocy, a w sypialni materializuje się wesoła gromadka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odwiedziny w bazie Starkiller

**Author's Note:**

> Wena przyszła mi nagle, spisałam to na szybko, ale jestem z siebie dumna.  
> Fred żyje, bo nigdy nie pogodziłam się z jego śmiercią.
> 
> Btw. mam wolne, więc trochę potrzaskam fanfikami :')

Palce Huxa leniwie głaskały włosy Kylo, który mruknął coś do siebie i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Poranne światło delikatnie przebijało się przez zasłonki. Generał pomyślał, ze ta chwila mogłaby trwać wiecznie: śpiący Ren, ładne oświetlenie i relaks. Szkoda, że za dwie godziny Hux miał stawić się na mostku, a Kylo na treningu.

Po kilku chwilach uznał, ze powinien obudzić bruneta. Nachylił się nad nim i pogłaskał go po policzku, a potem delikatnie pocałował. Na ogół szturchał go brutalnie w bok, ale miał wyjątkowo dobry humor.

Kylo ożywił się i oddał pocałunek, zanurzając dłonie w jeszcze rozwichrzonych włosach generała. Potem uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Ile mamy czasu? - spytał chrapliwie.

\- Prawie dwie godziny - odpowiedział cierpko Hux, a potem odsunął się od wojownika. Czekał, aż Ren zacznie łasić się do niego. Pochlebiało mu to.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, po chwili milczenia, Kylo przysunął się do mężczyzny i zaczął pocierać głową o jego ramię, jakby był przerośniętym kotem.

Urocze i irytujące równocześnie.

\- Jesteś ostatnio niewyżyty - generał przymrużył oczy i wskazał mu siniaki.

\- Przepraszam - usta Rena delikatnie musnęły ślady.

\- Masz je zostawić, nie tworzyć kolejne - warknął cicho Hux, ale ostatecznie nie odsunął się.

Kylo zaczynał robić się coraz bardziej śmiały i zniknął pod kołdrą, a generał uniósł z aprobatą brwi i pogłaskał go po głowie. Potem westchnął głośno. Kolejny dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie dnia.

 

Nagle Ren podniósł się gwałtownie i warknął. Generał otworzył ze zdziwieniem oczy i spojrzał na rycerza.

\- Co się stało? - spytał i na wszelki wypadek przykrył się z powrotem kołdrą, którą Kylo tak nietaktownie odrzucił do tyłu.

Brunet nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego skrzywił się.

\- Co się stało? - powtórzył Hux, tym razem mniej delikatnie, bardziej rozkazująco.

\- Wyczuwam...- wymamrotał wojownik.

\- Co wyczuwasz?

\- Zakłócenie Mocy...

Generał nigdy nie interesował się Mocą, ale zakłócenie chyba nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

\- Jakie zakłócenie? - wykrztusił.

\- Jakby...przebudzenie. Ale...duże przebudzenie.

\- Jak duże?

\- Osiem osób zaczęło...

Nie udało mu się dokończyć, bo nagle coś głośno trzasnęło, a w sypialni zmaterializowało się osiem rudych osób.

Kylo wrzasnął ze strachu i chwycił miecz, a Hux zrobił się blady i podciągnął kołdrę pod brodę.

Tymczasem najniższa istota zaczęła szlochać i zbliżyła się do łóżka.

\- Bill! - wrzasnęła. Potem wyciągnęła z kieszeni patyk i machnęła nim, a kołdra uniosła się. Ren zaskrzeczał i chwycił pierwszy lepszy kawałek materiału, a Hux podskoczył i poprawił spodenki. Dobrze, ze miał je na sobie, chociaż Kylo i tak je trochę opuścił.

Kobieta rzuciła się na niego i mocno go uściskała, a pozostała siódemka podejrzliwie przypatrywała się Renowi.

\- Och, Bill, tak bardzo się stęskniłam - zaszlochała.

Hux odsunął się od kobiety i spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Potem zerwał się z łóżka i narzucił na ramiona kurtkę.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - syknął i spojrzał przelotnie na Kylo, który cały czas podejrzliwie wpatrywał się w rudą gromadkę.

\- Kto to jest? - spytał Ren.

\- To...moja rodzina - westchnął generał.

Tymczasem łysiejący mężczyzna z wielkim zainteresowaniem oglądał wystrój. Jego uwagę przykuł panel otwierający drzwi. Na zmianę wciskał guziki, a drzwi opuszczały się i podnosiły. To był zabawne. Szturmowcy-metal-szturmowcy patrzący na niego-metal-zdziwieni szturmowcy-metal-szturmowcy szykujący broń-metal.

\- Kolejne fantastyczne rozwiązanie mugoli - mruknął do siebie.

Niski, piegowaty chłopak podszedł do Huxa i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Gdzie twoje blizny, brachu?

\- Um... - wyjąkał generał. - Ja się ich pozbyłem. Medycyna zdziałała cuda.

\- Mugolska medycyna? - zdziwił się wysoki, poważny mężczyzna w rogowych okularach. - Muszę dowiedzieć się o tym. Opowiesz mi wszystko.

\- Mi też - łysiejący pokiwał energicznie głową.

\- Tak bardzo się stęskniłam - ruda dziewczyna wtuliła się w Huxa, a on poklepał ją sztywno po plecach.

\- Gdzie ty byleś przez te lata? - spytał wysoki chłopak z długim nosem.

\- Ja byłem tutaj - westchnął.

\- A to kto? - jeden z dwóch identycznych rudzielców wskazał na Kylo, który nadal pozostawał w stanie głębokiego szoku.

\- Wygląda jak syn Severusa. Severus miał syna? - zaciekawiła się kobieta, która chyba była matką Huxa.

\- Faktycznie, wygląda jak Snape - zaśmiał się bliźniak.

\- Kto to? - zainteresował się niski piegus.

\- To jest...

\- Mugol?

\- Co to mugol? - zdziwił się Kylo, ale nie dane mu było usłyszeć odpowiedź.

\- Na brodę Merlina, synu, w końcu mnie posłuchałeś! - rozczuliła się niska kobieta. - W końcu wyjąłeś z ucha ten kolczyk i obciąłeś włosy! Wyglądasz teraz jak prawdziwy mężczyzna!

\- Niedługo deportuje się Fleur i Victorie! - krzyknął rozemocjonowany wysoki rudzielec z długim nosem. Generał zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu, kim oni do cholery są? - ryknął wściekły Kylo.

Radosna gromadka ucichła, nawet najstarszy z mężczyzn przestał bawić się datapadem.

\- To jest moja rodzina - westchnął Hux. - Od lewej: Artur, mój ojciec; Molly, moja matka; Charlie, Percy, Fred i George, George to ten bez ucha oraz Ron i Ginny.

\- A to kto? - zaciekawił się George.

\- To...mój kolega - wymamrotał Bill.

\- Śpicie w jednym łóżku? - Artur uniósł brwi.

\- No bo mamy taki zwyczaj tutaj - stwierdził szybko Hux, zanim Kylo zdążył otworzyć usta.

\- Ciekawe zwyczaje - rodzina pokiwała zgodnie głowami.

\- Mamy coś dla ciebie - oznajmił z uśmiechem Ron.

\- Co takiego? - spytał niespokojnie Hux.

\- Twoją różdżkę! - zaśmiała się Ginny. Potem wyciągnęła z kieszeni patyk i podała mu go.

\- Zostawiłeś ją, gdy tak nagle zniknąłeś - mruknął Charlie.

\- Właśnie, dlaczego zniknąłeś? - Molly znowu zaczęła szlochać.

Zniknął, bo miał dosyć tej rodzinki.

\- Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie - powiedział z wyrzutem Percy.

\- Przez wiele lat, Fleur była załamana, Victorie też - dodał Artur.

\- Nam się podobało, nawet się rozgościliśmy w muszelce - zaśmiał się Fred.

\- No, fajnie było! - dodał George.

\- Wyślemy sowę do reszty, żeby dowiedzieli się, że cię znaleźliśmy! - stwierdziła Molly.

\- Co to jest sowa? - wyjąkał Kylo. Rozwarcie jego oczu i szczęk powiększało się z każdą sekundą.

Hux chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale rozległ się jeszcze jeden trzask, a w pomieszczeniu pojawiły się dwie ładne blondynki.

\- Bill! - wrzasnęła starsza i bez zbędnych ceregieli podbiegła do Huxa i namiętnie go pocałowała.

To było za dużo dla Kylo. W jego pierś uderzył czerwony promień. Opadł bez życia na łóżko.

\- Och, dostał chyba oszołamiaczem - mruknął Fred, a potem przybił bratu piątkę.

\- Fleur? - zdziwił się Hux. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Odwiedzam mojego męża, który zniknął sobie dziesięć lat temu! - prychnęła kobieta.

Generał nie wytrzymał. Usiadł ciężko na łóżku, bo jego nogi zmieniły się w watę.

\- Jak wy mnie znaleźliście? - warknął.

\- No, gdy zniknąłeś, to cie szukaliśmy, a niedawno Hermiona wymyśliła dobry sposób, wiesz, poszperała i znalazła zaklęcie, które umożliwia deportację pomiędzy różnym wymiarami. Trochę się pogubiliśmy po drodze, wpadliśmy na jakąś dziwną dziewczynę z łukiem i jeszcze na taką z ptakami na obojczyku...ale w końcu znaleźliśmy ciebie! - cała rodzina rozczuliła się i wszyscy po kolei objęli Billa, który czuł się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo.

Wszyscy usiedli na łóżku, zupełnie ignorując oszołomionego Kylo.

\- Co do Hermiony - zaczął Ron. - To ona też niedługo nas odwiedzi.

\- I Harry - dodała Ginny.

Hux schował twarz w dłoniach i jęknął. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało.

Tymczasem Fleur pogłaskała go po ramieniu i usiadła na plecach Rena.

\- Kochanie, tak bardzo się stęskniłam - stwierdziła. Przez te lata podszlifowała akcent. - Uczcimy to potem, prawda? - szepnęła mu do ucha.

Tymczasem Kylo wrzasnął i strząsnął z siebie kobietę.

\- Kto to jest? - wykrzyczał.

\- Moja żona - wymamrotał Bill.

Brunet znowu zemdlał, tym razem bez pomocy zaklęcia.

\- Co to za typek? - zdziwiła się Victorie.

\- Mój kolega z pracy - odpowiedział szybko generał.

\- A jaką masz pracę? - zainteresował się Artur.

\- No cóż, jestem generałem. Nadzoruję bazę Starkiller. Właśnie się w niej znajdujemy, to superbroń.

\- Stworzona przez mugoli? - zainteresował się ojciec.

\- Owszem.

\- Doskonale, musimy ją obejrzeć, prawda?

Hux zesztywniał.

\- Ale wy zaraz wracacie do domu, prawda?

Percy zaśmiał się sztywno.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Bill. Trochę się rozgościmy.

\- Z tego co widzę, twój dom jest większy od Nory. Zamieszkamy tutaj - Molly wyciągnęła z kieszeni torebeczkę, a z torebeczki wyjęła dziesięć walizek. - Gdzie możemy to przechować?

Hux przez chwile spojrzał na rozgrywającą się scenę: Fred i George pastwili się na nieprzytomnym Kylo, Artur zdążył zniszczyć połowę wystroju, Fleur ładowała się na jego kolana, Victorie patrzyła na niego z miłością w oczach, Charlie, Percy i Ron zasypywali go pytaniami. Zrobiło mu się gorąco.

\- Właśnie, zapomniałam! - wrzasnęła Molly.

Wyjęła z torebki kasztanowy sweter z wyszytą literą "B" i rzuciła go w stronę generała.

\- Masz, musi ci być zimno w tych spodenkach i kurtce - stwierdziła.

Dla biednego generała to było zbyt wiele. Pociemniało mu w oczach, a potem padł bezwiednie na łóżko i dołączył do Kylo.

\- Chyba zemdlał ze szczęścia - mruknął Ron.

\- Z całą pewnością - poparł go Artur. - Hej, zobaczcie, jaki zabawny guziczek!

_\- Autodestrukcja bazy nastąpi za piętnaście minut._

\- Co to autodestrukcja? - zaciekawił się Fred.

\- Pewnie coś fajnego - odparł George.

\- Na pewno. Poczekajmy, może to jakiś budzik dla Billa i syna Severusa.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rozważam jakąś kontynuację, ale nie jestem pewna. Może kiedyś.


End file.
